Thoom
Thoom was an extraordinarily large Human male born to a slave mother on the planet Klatooine sometime around 17 BBY. Almost nothing was known about the child’s father and his mother was an ignorant woman who was just trying to survive while enslaved by the Hutt Cartels. Rumors were abundant about the giant slave boy. Some said he was a cross between a hairless Wookiee and a Bantha. Others whispered that he was an ancient human that had been frozen in stasis, found in a cave, and unthawed. Other rumors were that he was a genetic experiment or the offspring of a Hutt with a lust for his slave girl. Early on, Thoom showed to be a burden on the village he lived in. His mother and the elders of the village conspired with a Hutt to sell Thoom to a rival Hutt Kajidic, Nem’ro. Once Thoom was sold, he was forcefully taken by Hutt guards and transported to Nal Hutta. There, he was put to work as a slave for Phyza Woppiss Nem'ro, leader of the Al’trenda Syndicate. As one of Phyza’s slaves, Thoom came to be befriended by the young Zi'rathii female, Fez. Fez tried diligently to keep Thoom from being taken advantage of by the other slaves and those that had unscrupulous motives towards the large lad. Once Fez had been elevated to the status of trophy slave, she and Thoom staged an escape from Jiguuna, fleeing their enslavement. History Thoom was born to the slave woman, Loree Alorr, a slave prostitute for the Hutts at the end of 17 BBY. The Rodian farmer, Bleeko, who actually owned Loree had paid to have Loree impregnated through artificial means in order to produce a genetically altered slave, similar to the Furyans from the Engstrom Trust. Once Thoom was born, the overseeing Hutt, Rhasha, discovered Bleeko’s secret plan and executed him. Loree continued on with her existence as a pleasure slave and raising her son. As the boy grew, Loree and the rest of the village became more and more alarmed by the boy. Even by age five, the child was the size of a small adult human male and had a ravenous appetite. Despite being a hardy boy and a hard worker, the elders and Loree conspired to sell the boy off to another Hutt. By this time, the boy had taken to being called Thoom because of his love for the sound of blaster shots. He would laugh and become excited anytime one of the guards fired their weapon. The guards began calling him Thoom and soon after, so did everyone else. Thoom was sold and forcefully taken to the Jiguuna providence on Nal Hutta, where he became the slave of Phyza Woppiss Nem’ro, known as Phyza the Hutt. Thoom would work in the animal pens of Phyza’s palace in Juguuna and as a cargo hauler for the Al’trenda Syndicate. Thoom grew to be a simple and hardworking youth, despite the abuse he endured and the numerous times he was taken advantage of. The Zi’rathii slave, al’Fez’zik, took pity on the boy and soon befriended him. Fez’s chief objective was to keep people from taking advantage of Thoom. She would protect him in any way she could, often sharing her meal rations with him. Thoom became very endeared to Fez and returned the favor of protecting her. As Fez matured and developed her feminine curves, Phyza took notice and made her one of his trophy slave girls. This limited how much Fez was able to see and protect Thoom. When Phyza tried to have Fez used as a pleasure slave to one of his underworld allies, Thoom became angry after witnessing the scum accosting Fez. Thoom attacked the man, causing him to “go to sleep.” Because Thoom had killed the ally, Phyza was furious and ordered that Thoom be killed by fighting Phyza’s prized Nexu. Fez couldn’t allow that to happen so she broke free from her slave quarters, attacked Thoom’s guards, and together, the pair escaped Jiguuna aboard a tramp freighter. Eventually, the pair ended up on the shadowport world of Mon Gazza. They were being pursued by Phyza’s henchmen to be captured and returned to Hal Hutta. The intervention of Diana Price and Arryn Korr saved the pair. Thoom and Fez were then transported to Aerelon. Appearance and Personality Thoom was a giant of a human with wide features and dark, scraggily hair. Standing over 2.2 meters tall, Thoom was quite possibly the largest Human in the galaxy. He was broad and very strong. Despite his size, Thoom was actually good-natured. He was overtly-friendly, lacking any common social skills, but his intentions were never to harm anyone. He was simple and blunt. His main goal every day was to eat, as he seemed to always be hungry. RPG D6 Stats Type: Roustabout DEXTERITY 3D Blaster 4D+1, Blaster Artillery, Dodge, Grenade, Melee Combat, Running 3D+1, Thrown Weapons, Vehicle Blasters KNOWLEDGE 2D Agriculture, Intimidation 5D, Languages, (s)Languages: Bocce 5D, (s)Languages: Huttese 5D, Streetwise 4D, Survival 3D, Willpower 3D+1 MECHANICAL 2D Beast Riding 3D, Beast Training 3D, Powersuit Operations 3D, Repulsorlift Operations 5D, Walker Operations 3D PERCEPTION 3D Bargain, Con, Gambling, Hide, Search, Sneak 3D+1, Food Scrounging 4D STRENGTH 6D Brawling 9D+1, Climbing/Jumping, Stamina 8D, Swimming TECHNICAL 2D Armor Repair 4D, Capital Ship Repair, Capital Ship Weapons Repair, Demolitions, Ground Vehicle Repair, Repulsorlift Repair, Starship Weapons Repair, Walker Repair Force Sensitive: No Hero Points: 1 Dark Side Points: 0 Character Points: 7 Move: 10 Equipment: Blast Helmet (+1D phys/+1 energy), Blast Vest (+1D phys/+1 energy), Force Pike (STR+2D), Modified Blastech T-6 “Thunderer” Heavy Blaster Pistol (6D+2), Bandolier Credits: 5 Category:Characters Category:Player Characters